


One Bad Day

by Neshtaswritings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, Original Character(s), Pandaria, Thunderfoot tales, Trigger warning: transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: A bit of Fei's past. What caused her to run from home.





	One Bad Day

FeiLing was out in the field when it happened. She looked up from her work as she heard her father’s voice, calling her name. The other farmhands knew not to look up from their work during the day; else they faced the patron’s wrath. FeiLing’s family owned a small, humble ranch on the outskirts of the valley. They produced only one crop, and barely made ends meet, but it was all built by their own paws. Fei squinted at the sun as she headed over towards their small farm house to see what her father wanted. Her stomach knotted as she approached him, he looked angry. She winced at his expression. “F-father what is it?” Her words were cut off by his.  
“Liang, get inside.” He said in a dangerous tone.

FeiLing felt the stab as her name was used, she hated it. It was like a violent reminder of what she really was, how she was really seen. She’d been having a pretty nice day so far, but now, she realized it was taking a quick turn. She walked into the main room of the farm house and saw her mother standing in the middle of the room. She was holding a dress, FeiLing’s dress. She felt her throat go dry; she thought she’d hidden it so well! Her mother’s expression was of worry and concern, but FeiLing jumped as she heard the door slam shut, she turned to face her father, whose fury radiated from him in terrible waves. “F-father you d-don’t underst-“She was cut off with a sharp slap across her face. FeiLing staggered but stayed on her feet.  
“I don’t understand!?” He roared, towering over FeiLing. Fei could only curl up in a ball as she was kicked fiercely a few times. She whimpered, knowing that no words would alter what was about to happen. “My SON is a freak! My son parades around in dresses!? And you dare to tell me I don’t understand!?” He stood at his full height, even if FeiLing was no longer a young child; he still looked like a mountain to her. Her father looked over to her mother, pointing to the stairs. “Go. You don’t want to see this wife!” The meek woman nodded and hurried out of the room, glancing back at FeiLing. Her eyes were that of pity and disgust. Fei looked away.

He looked down at her. “Liang…why? Why do you do this to me? To the family!? Do you understand what people say of you? You are NOT a girl! This fantasy you had was a child’s game…but you are becoming a man, you MUST stop this!” He was almost pleading with her, the anger giving way to a sort of desperation. “I am giving you this one chance to make this decision on your own.” He said in a cold and commanding tone. FeiLing coughed and shakily got to her knees. She looked up at her father, who, for SO long she tried to earn the love of. She tried to get both of her parents to understand who she was, and for them to accept that. But she was done with that.  
“N-no f-father…I w-won’t….” Was all she managed to say. Her father frowned; he balled his paws into fists.  
“Then I am left with no choice…” The first punch hit her just above the left eye, she barely saw it coming. Her father has studied in the temple in his youth, and kept in practice. The punch hit her like a charging Mushan, sending her to the floor with a thud. FeiLing held up her arms to try and protect herself. But her father simply knelt over her, beating her with a fury and strength she didn’t think existed in him. Each impact of his fists felt like a pile driver. For what felt like hours, FeiLing’s world was agony.

That night, FeiLing lay on her bed. She was blankly staring out her small window at the fields of the valley. Her entire room had been upturned by her mother, every piece of treasure she’s ever collected had been taken. A doll, the dress, a few pieces of makeup she had found. And a piece of sheer fabric that FeiLing liked to drape over herself to feel pretty. All gone. She was already starting to feel the soreness setting in. The rush of adrenaline was wearing off and her body was letting her know just how bad the beating was. She’d endured her father’s discipline before, but not as bad as this. She could barely see; having one eye swollen shut, and the other she wasn’t even sure of. Her ribs ached, her head throbbed and her limbs were bruised and sore from defending herself. Her father brought her up here, and decreed that she was to stay here indefinitely. In the morning she’d have her wounds dressed. Once she was healed enough to explain the injuries away, she was to be brought before the temple of the white tiger. She was to face hard training and hopefully correction in her “misbehavior”. FeiLing couldn’t do this…she couldn’t keep this up. She felt like her mind was breaking and falling away.

FeiLing shook her head as the thoughts of her past overtook her. She had been camping in a small clearing in the forest. She must have been entranced with the campfire; that happened to her sometimes. It had been months since she ran away from her home, into the Jade Forest. She had used her wits and skills to survive, and honestly, she loved it! In the forest she could be who she wanted. Dress how she wanted. The animals didn’t question if she was a girl, they just went about their business. When FeiLing was smaller, she met a few hunters from the forest. They seemed so free, so happy. She had begged them to show her their bows and she was instantly in love. Over the years, she tried as hard as she could to learn about hunting and survival. She even found a small guidebook when she had taken a trip to halfhill. It was filled with wisdom through the ages on how to survive on your own. It was a dream of Fei to just…run into the wilds and live on her own. She had finally found the strength to do just that. Even if her life wasn’t perfect it was far better than it was. She took a deep breath, looking up at the forest’s canopy. “Th-thank you, celestials…f-for giving me the s-strength to leave.” After her little prayer she broke camp, making sure to stamp out the fire, gather her things and head off after her quarry.


End file.
